Amnesia
by Guini
Summary: Sexto año, Draco recibe un duro golpe en la cabeza, sufriendo amnesia. Puede eso cambiar su forma de ver las cosas?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen (salvo alguno) no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo. Tengo varios proyectos atascados desde hace años. Espero así tener la obligación de continuarlos.**

**Capítulo 1: El golpe**_._

_Que no les pase nada_ es lo único que pensaba Hermione en ese momento. Estaba sentada en los palcos de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, temblando de frío y empapada por la lluvia. Era Noviembre, y acababa de comenzar la temporada de Quidditch de su sexto año y, por desgracia, el primer partido era entre leones y serpientes. Así que, con la tempestad que hacía y los contrincantes que tenían, Hermione no podía evitar tener la sensación de que a sus amigos podía pasarles algo grave.

Por todos era sabido que Slytherin nunca jugaba limpio, y mucho menos contra Gryffindor. Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, se había lesionado y no jugaría este partido. A lo lejos, en el palco de Ravenclaw, una cabeza rubia con un sombrero de un león, destacaba sobre el resto. Luna las saludó desde lejos.

A pesar del mal tiempo, el estadio estaba a reventar. No había un hueco libre. Todos los profesores estaban en sus asientos también. Excepto el palco de Slytherin, todos estaban animando a los leones, ningún estudiante quería soportar la fanfarronería de las serpientes si ganaban.

Hermione se frotó los brazos. ¡Qué frío hacía! Esperaba que el partido no durara mucho.

Al fin, entraron los jugadores, y se colocaron en sus puestos, alrededor de la Sra. Hooch. Ron, como capitán del equipo, se colocó al frente de su equipo y le tendió la mano al capitán contrincante, quien la apretó con unas mal disimuladas ganas de lesionársela. Harry, situado por encima de Ron, no le quitaba el ojo a Malfoy, que estaba a su misma altura, buscando ya la snitch dorada, ya que esta era la primera bola que soltaban.

El silbato de la señora Hook resonó en el estadio, y el partido comenzó.

Gryffindor cogió la Quaffle, entre el vitoreo del público y del comentarista, un chico de cuarto que claramente apoyaba a los leones. A los pocos minutos, Gryffindor marcó el primer tanto.

La superioridad de Gryffindor se hizo evidente en la primera medio hora, en la que se pusieron con una ventaja de 50 puntos.

Hermione estaba contenta, pero sabía que en cualquier momento las serpientes empezarían a jugar sucio para remontar. Y así fue. Empezaron a hacer faltas deliberadas que justificaban con excusas baratas. La Sra. Hooch sancionaba todas las que veía, pero era imposible seguir su ritmo.

Ron se sentía impotente, le daban ganas de abandonar su sitio de guardián y liarse a mamporrazos con sus contrincantes. Por otra parte, Harry estaba desesperado por encontrar la snitch antes que Malfoy, y así terminar con su juego sucio, pero por el momento no había tenido suerte. La verdad es que la tempestad que hacía no ayudaba demasiado…

El partido siguió durante un buen rato pero, de repente, el estadio ahogó un grito. Entonces Harry vio a Malfoy que salía disparado, como si hubiese visto la snitch. Le llevaba ventaja, pero él era mejor jugador y lo alcanzaría.

El juego prácticamente se había parado. Todos los demás jugadores estaban pendientes de Harry y Malfoy. Harry volaba a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a Malfoy y poco a poco iba ganando terreno. Esperaba que Malfoy no atrapara la snitch primero, porque entonces ganarían. Aún no les sacaban puntos suficientes como para ganar si el rubio la cogía.

El capitán de Slytherin se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso al ver que Harry iba a alcanzar a Malfoy. Puso una sonrisa malévola y voló rápido hasta donde estaba uno de sus golpeadores, y le robó el bate. Nadie le prestaba atención, así que iba a jugar su última carta. Fue hacia una bladger y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Harry.

Y, entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Harry sintió el zumbido de la bladger justo a tiempo y se apartó, pero Malfoy, que ya estaba estirando el brazo para alcanzar la snitch, no se apartó, y recibió con la cabeza la bladger de su capitán, cayendo desde una altura considerable, inconsciente, al suelo del campo.

El estadio ahogó un grito. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Por mucho que fuese Malfoy el que había caído, estaba muy asustada. ¿Estaría muerto?

McGonagall y Snape se fueron haciendo paso entre la multitud que se había aglomerado alrededor del rubio y, poniéndolo en una camilla, lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Prácticamente todo el colegio iba detrás. Al llegar a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey ahuyentó a todos los cotillas y se quedó a solas con Malfoy y los profesores. Lo colocaron en una cama, y se quedaron en silencio.

-No está muerto-dijo McGonagal como para reafirmárselo a sí misma.

-No, no lo está-confirmó la señora Pomfrey. Pero no sé que consecuencias tendrá este golpe. Al haberse dado en la cabeza…Sólo cabe esperar.

Tres días pasaron antes de que el rubio abriera por primera vez los ojos desde el partido. Tres días durante los cuales se podían escuchar todo tipo de rumores en el colegio sobre cómo fue el accidente, y sobre el estado de Malfoy. Unos decían que estaba en coma ya para siempre, otros que seguro que se había quedado tonto con ese golpe…Pero la realidad era, que todo el mundo, incluídos los Gryffindors, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaban preocupados.

Al capitán del equipo de Slytherin le habían sancionado, echándole del equipo, aparte de estar castigado de por vida.

El señor y la señora Malfoy habían acudido al castillo de inmediato al enterarse de la noticia. El señor Malfoy se había vuelto a marchar alegando que tenía cosas importantes en el trabajo, pero la señora Malfoy estaba pegada a su hijo día y noche.

Al tercer día, Pansy pasó por la enfermería como todos los días.

-¿Otra vez aquí? Ya les he dicho que no hace falta que vengan, yo les avisaré en cuanto despierte.

Pansy la ignoró. Quería que Draco la viese nada más despertar.

Saludó a la señora Malfoy y se sentó al lado de la cama. Le observó. Entonces vio como Draco empezaba a mover los párpados, como queriendo abrir los ojos. Avisó corriendo a la señora Pomfrey.

-¡Señora Pomfrey! ¡Se ha despertado! ¡Se ha despertado! Hola, Draquito, que susto nos habías dado… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco la miró confundido. ¿Quién cojones era esa? y ¿dónde estaba?

La noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora: Draco Malfoy padecía amnesia retrógrada. Es decir, no recordaba nada en absoluto. Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso su salida de la enfermería para comprobar por sí mismos si esto era cierto. Y la pregunta que todos se hacían era cómo se comportaría Malfoy a partir de ahora.

Cuando la Sra. Pomfrey dejó que Malfoy abandonara la enfermería, Dumbledore se lo llevó con él a su despacho. Su madre le esperaba allí. Quería evaluar exactamente la situación del chico y tomar las medidas correspondientes.

Dumbledore le hizo pasar a su despacho y se sentó en su mesa, indicando a Malfoy a sentarse enfrente. Su madre, al verlo entrar ahogó un suspiro y e hizo el amago de abalanzarse sobre él. Éste, sin embargo, dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el director- acércate.

Se acercó ligeramente.

¿Por dónde empezar? Pensó el rubio. En los días anteriores no había parado de recibir visitas de gente que decía ser sus amigos, profesores, etc. Por no hablar de la histérica esa que decía ser su novia. Había visto la cara de desconcierto de toda esa gente cuando les había dicho que no les conocía de nada. Su padre se había puesto a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, y al ver que no contestaba ninguna se había ido furioso de la sala. Su madre le había lanzado una mirada de compasión y había seguido tras Lucius. La cosa era que recordaba cosas de su infancia, recordaba su nombre, a sus padres…pero no recoradaba nada del colegio, ni sus compañeros, profesores…

Al ver que el chico no contestaba, Dumbledore siguió.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ya te han puesto al día de dónde estás, cómo eres y todos los aspectos de tu vida en general. ¿Podrías hacerme un breve resumen de tus conocimientos sobre ti en el momento actual? ¿hasta dónde recuerdas?

Draco finalmente se sentó.

-Bueno…mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, mis padres se llaman Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Eso lo recuerdo, es decir, creo que se quién soy, pero soy incapaz de recordar nada de los últimos años. Ahora mismo estudio en Hogwarts. Estoy en el último curso, la gente con la que me llevo aquí son Crabbe y Goyl, y esa chica…Pansy. Creo que eso es lo básico.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Hay mucho más que eso. Pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora lo principal es cómo vas a recuperar seis años de conocimientos mágicos antes de los exámenes. ¿Recuerda algún hechizo, señor Malfoy? En su tipo de amnesia tengo entendido que en ocasiones no se olvidan las destrezas aprendidas, pero la mente es muy compleja y cada caso es un mundo.

-No he intentado hacer ninguno, no lo sé.

-Lo suponía. Puede que recuerde algo, pero en cualquier caso tendrá usted que hacer muchas horas extras para ponerse al día. Deberá ir a clase por las mañanas, y le asignaré a un estudiante que pase tres tardes a la semana con usted. El resto de los días los dedicará a poner en práctica los conocimientos que haya ido adquiriendo, ¿entendido?

Asintió. Tenía la cabeza hecha un madejo de preguntas y no sabía a quién acudir. Por una parte tenía ganas de quedarse en ese despacho y hablar con ese hombre que parecía saber mucho de él. Pero por otra le apetecía irse, estar solo, intentar recordar algo por sí mismo. Ahora era vulnerable. Podían decirle cualquier cosa, y él tendría que creérsela, no tenía más opción.

-Pásate mañana por aquí, a la misma hora, y te presentaré a la persona que te ayudará durante el curso- Os dejo solos- dijo mirando a Narcisa.

Dumbledore salió del despacho.

-Hijo…-Draco la miró, en silencio-Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti… yo… no sé cómo ayudarte. No sé cómo ha pasado esto…puedo quedarme unos días aquí, si quieres.

Draco la miró, examinándola. Se la veía apenada y compungida, de eso no cabía duda…pero, no sabía muy bien por qué, a pesar de ser una de las pocas personas que podía reconocer, no le apetecía nada que se quedara. Quería estar solo.

-No es necesario.

-Pero Draco…

-Entiendo que quieras quedarte, pero ahora quiero estar solo. Te escribiré una carta si te necesito.

Y, dicho esto, se fue del despacho.


End file.
